The present invention relates generally to residential, commercial and architectural windows and doors, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for fabricating integrated multipane window unit and sash assemblies with simulated muntins.
The methods and apparatus disclosed herein are particularly well suited for integrated sash window designs, such as those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,288 and 6,536,182, both incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. In an integrated sash multipane window of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents, a spacing and mounting structure is provided for two or more spaced, parallel glazing panes or sheets. The panes can be, e.g., glass or plastic and are typically transparent, although they may be frosted, translucent, colored, etc. as known in the art. When the panes are transparent it is often desired to provide simulated muntins in the space between the panes in order to provide a colonial or other decorative look. In manufacturing such windows, doors and the like, some means must be provided for mounting the simulated muntins (sometimes referred to as “muntin bars” or “divided lights”) within the space between the glazing panes. The simulated muntins can be provided as individual bars (either straight, curved, or a combination thereof), partial assemblies of bars, or an entire prefabricated grid.
It would be advantageous to provide low-cost, reliable and easy to assemble components for mounting simulated muntins between glazing panes in a multipane window, door or the like. It would be further advantageous to provide such components that can be used in multipane windows, doors and the like which are fabricated using integrated sash technology. The present invention provides muntin mounting components and methods for using such components which enjoy the aforementioned and other advantages.